1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium supporting unit, a recording apparatus, and a medium supporting method.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, medium supporting units provided with a holding portion capable of holding a medium supported by a supporting portion have been widely used. This configuration in which a holding portion holds a medium makes it possible to set the medium in a state in which the medium is suppressed from floating.
For example, in JP-A-2003-312069, there is disclosed a medium supporting unit that includes a platen (a supporting portion) and a frame (a holding portion) capable of rotating relative to the platen and that is capable of supporting a medium by causing the frame to hold the medium that is in a state of being supported by the platen.
Nowadays, there have been used various types of media that are each required to be supported by a medium supporting unit, and in the case where the holding force of a holding portion is insufficient, there occurs a case in which some types of such media are difficult to be set in a state of being suppressed from floating. For example, in the case where a medium containing a portion composed of a material different from a material of the other portion of the medium is used, there is a case in which the relevant portion of the medium is more likely to float as compared with the other portion of the medium. In such a case, there occurs a case in which such a medium is difficult to be set in a state of being suppressed from floating. Moreover, in some of applications of such a medium supporting unit, there occurs a case in which one side of the relevant medium supporting unit is more likely to cause floating of a medium as compared with another side of the relevant medium supporting unit.
Thus, in order to set a medium in a state where the medium is suppressed from floating in such a medium supporting unit, a method of making the weight of the holding portion large is conceived, but this method leads to impairing of the ease of handling of the medium supporting unit. In addition, in the above medium supporting unit disclosed in JP-A-2003-312069, there is no description and suggestion relating to the weight and the weight balance of the frame as the holding portion.